


买错了 No Return Policy

by 流岚 (sunnykatty)



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnykatty/pseuds/%E6%B5%81%E5%B2%9A
Summary: 蛋糕的故事





	买错了 No Return Policy

**Author's Note:**

> 仿刘以鬯《打错了》的戏作。创意是刘以鬯的，甜蜜是信兽的，OOC是我的。

上

陈信宏在西饼屋的玻璃柜前弯下腰，研究要买哪款蛋糕。身边人来人往，他自岿然不动。

去年吃的提拉米苏，今年当然得换一款。然而抹茶，白桃，蓝莓芝士，榛子，每个看起来都格外诱人。

“你好，麻烦帮我拿榛子那款。”陈信宏对店员小妹说。

“很巧哦，是今天最后一个榛子蛋糕了。请问需要蜡烛吗？”

“要的，谢谢。”

店员麻利地从冰柜取出蛋糕，包装完毕，递给陈信宏，接过信用卡结账。

“请慢走。欢迎下次光临。”

陈信宏提着蛋糕离开西饼屋，走得不紧不慢，没出几步，听到后面一阵急促脚步声。

“不好意思，请等一下！”

他知道不是在叫自己，就径直往前走了。

下

陈信宏在西饼屋的玻璃柜前弯下腰，研究要买哪款蛋糕。身边人来人往，他自岿然不动。

去年吃的提拉米苏，今年当然得换一款。然而抹茶，白桃，蓝莓芝士，榛子，每个看起来都格外诱人。

一位顾客提着方形蛋糕盒走进店来，直奔柜台：“不好意思想请问一下，我买错蛋糕了，能换一个吗？”

“先生您好，蛋糕售出后都是不能退换的哦。”是店员小妹甜美的声音。

“我想买榛子，结果买成巧克力，颜色差不多，看错了。刚买完出门，一发现就回来了，小票也在。”

“不好意思先生，因为是新鲜食品，根据规定不能退换，还请您理解。要不您多买一个呢？”

顾客很为难的样子：“我就是觉得一个人吃不完会浪费，多可惜。”

“你卖给我吧。”陈信宏冷不丁说。他站起来得太快，眼前略黑了几秒，视线恢复时，见到店员和顾客都在仰头看着自己。

“我本来就打算买巧克力的。”陈信宏补充道。

顾客露出灿烂笑容：“谢谢你！”

陈信宏掏出钱包，却让顾客拦下：“不用了。我送你。”

“那怎么行。或者，你想买哪个，我来付。是榛子对吗？”陈信宏将信用卡递给店员。

“对。”顾客挺不好意思地挠挠头。

“先生，请问您需要蜡烛吗？”店员含笑问。

“要的，谢谢。”

店员麻利地接过信用卡结账，从顾客手中接过巧克力蛋糕，将蜡烛放进包装，递给陈信宏，又从冰柜取出榛子蛋糕，包装完毕，递给顾客。

“谢谢你！”顾客不知道第多少次道谢，笑容丝毫没有疲态。

“不用客气。”陈信宏点头致意。

陈信宏提着蛋糕离开西饼屋，走得不紧不慢，没出几步，听到后面一阵急促脚步声。

“不好意思，请等一下！”

陈信宏转过身去，是刚刚那位顾客，手里提着个同款蛋糕盒。

“能请问你叫什么名字吗？”顾客微微喘着气。

“陈信宏。你呢？”

“温尚翊。”温尚翊笑道，“谢谢你，陈信宏。还有，生日快乐。”

“你怎么就能肯定是我生日？”

“……对哦。”温尚翊笑容略略收敛几秒，又绽放开来，“咳，找个借口跟你搭话罢了。其实巧克力蛋糕还不是一样吃。”

这回是陈信宏有点手足无措。好在几秒之后他也笑开：“要一起吃蛋糕吗？我想试你的味道。”

于是他俩齐齐愣在当场，各自假装没发现对方脸红。

然后一道大笑出声。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 首发在Lofter，ID是流岚。


End file.
